Walking in my shoes
by Lady Venom2
Summary: Why he is how he is, why he wanted desperatly to escape, and to gain retribution. What happened to Protoform X, this, is the true recounting.


**Walking in My Shoes**

**By: Lady Venom**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own anyone mentioned in this fic that is the property of Hasbro. I do not own the song at the end, from hence this story came to me, "Walking in my shoes" is the property of Depeche Mode and I recommed listening to it immensly. That and Dragulia by Rob Zombie which inspired the escape of X. I own the plot, that is all, no more no less. It has been two weeks in the making, please be kind.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Hey, you still alive in there!" A guard snickered, peeking into Hells Hallway where many a bots lay in dorment. Awaiting the day the torture would start again...their only purpose becoming once again apparent.

Some growled, some cried and screamed. Some lay still, in a form of self created catatonia. Others, told the guard where to put up his exhaust port.

The newest, but certainly not the youngest, looked up, green optics glowing with hatred at the free bot on the other side of the bars. "You're turn'll come soon!" One bot yelled, although it was not the one watching. The one waiting, he was beyond petty threats. They had stopped when he became their prized posession. For what choice does a bot have, when a mere three bots litereally hold your sparks essence in the palm of their hand?

The guard chuckled, having broken the night shifts boredom by stirring up trouble within the cells. The green optics watched the shadowed bot move away, but could tell that he was still just outside the door, that reinforced steel door that was locked three times by deadbolts; activated only by the key card he kept on his left waist side, right by his gun.

An hour went by...Is it possible to measure time still? When every hour, minute and year blend together as one and the same by the knives and lasers that cut into your skin? He thinks, eyes staring into the cell of the bot in front of him. The body of a small child-like transformer that had been, at one point, the theories of being used as a decoy. Becuase, who would expect them to build a bomb in a child you had rescued? But the plan backfired when the orphanage decided the sudden sky-rocket in adoptions by the company seemed suspicious. Espcially when they never heard from the children again. So, the remaining child has a ticker inside of him, waiting to be detonated. By the simple push of a button, and the young bots life is shrapnel.

It was enough to turn a weaker ones stomach. But you would find no such trivial matters as emotions for the 'experiments' here. Here, they only turned out what they hired. If you had morels when you were hired, you lost them before leaving. Watched for the rest of your life to make sure you never breach the security claus that you signed upon employement.

"Hey Freaks! Show time!" Came the same guards voice again; only this time his voice was mocking. The sound of a buzz and the door swung open. In walked five guards, each one armed to kill a small Predicon Army. They stopped outside his cell.

"ON YOUR FEET!" Came the usual shout from the leader; a militant wannabe. And as usual, he remained immoble. "I SAID '_ON YOUR FEET NOW FREAK!'_" Looking up from where he sat, hunched in a corner of chains and his own waste. "Kiss my tail pipe..." Came his weary reply.

The leader motioned to the other four guards, they in turn raised their guns at the large bulk of a bot, and fired a string of short burst of energon at him. His enraged cries were no stranger to Hells Hallway; it became a regular thing to see how many bursts he could handle before he passed out. Guards had been known even, to bet on his regenerative capabilies.

Once subdued, The leader and his minions walked into the cell, guns at the ready, even though it was quite aparent that he would not be moving anytime soon. Clicking sounds were heard as large steel bindings were unlocked and heavy leaden on the debris covered floor as they fell, their use no longer needed.

"Hurry up! Don't want to keep the Doc waitin'." He said, a grin maliciously placed upon his black and white face. "I hear today he gets to try the experiments without his power converter." He said happily awaiting the sound of this one's screams.

_Not today...No more!_

Green optics flashed open briefly looking upon his -captor- as strong red hands came up and crushed the neck, staving off his voice until there was nothing left but the sound of a pop can being crushed, gears grinding and short, high-pitched wheezings as the gears lost moving space. Other guards, not as quick on the uptake watched what was going with mounting tripidation, they had seen experiments fight back, but they were use to it. Every day occurance. Right? Right.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE YOU IDIOTS SHOOT THE FUCKING FREAK!" Came the second in command's terrified shriek.

The being, known as Protoform X looked over, malicous, eager, anticpating the rewarding feeling of mech fluid coating his hands, a sweet revenge for bastards sicks senses of humour. He only wished he could prolong their life as they did his for so long, as to make the sounds and feelings heighten as he would envitably discover more and better ways of death.

"HAHAHEHEHEHOHOHOHOAHAHAHAHAH!" His insane laugh bellowed, as bursts of short stream energon waves hit his stomach and chest, leaving gaping holes that instantly covered. His laughter instantly stopped, his face fall so sudden that it was more worrisome and terrifying than the sight of their dead leader on the floor.

Lightening quick, X grabbed one of the weapons from the hands of a guard, and grabbed the arm of him as well, drawing him near. "Are you hungy little one?" He asked, grinning. Taking the gun he shoved the entire length down the gullet of the guard, watching as gears and pieces of metal bulged out along his stomach and throat. The gagging sound of the guard greeted him as sweet music that no composer around could replicate.

He looked around, after the one in his hands stopped struggling. It was no fun when the bug that lost it's wings stopped being a good sport and died. That wasn't entertainment. He needed fun, he was starved for it...he had entertained them for so long...Quid Pro Quo...

That grin...that end all to be all grin that foretold of impending pain in leu of pleasure. For them at least; for this boheameth, pain _was_ his pleasure.

His optics, once cold and distant with the detached look associated with him and his kind, now came alive with excitment. A different type of detachment graced his features. No longer staving off the pain of probs and energon charges, it now had a look of insane longing, a wanting. A wanting that the guards were not so eager to discover.

"HAHAHAHOHOHOHOHOHHAHEHEHE!" His bellowing laugh came again. Catching sight of a face through the bars, he recognized one of the scientists.

"DO SOMETHING!" A deep voice shouted to the cowering remnants of Hell's Hallway patrol unit. The green and gold face showed annoyance more than any type of fear. X knew this one, this was not just any bot from the sidelines; this was one that liked to be upfront and personal. A bot that enjoyed particularly torturing him, letting him know what an honor it was that he had progressed as well as he did.

"Do WHAT sir!" Came a young voice. A small blue and gold bot at his feet.

X looked down, smirking at the trembling fear that radiated off him in convulsive waves. He breathed deep, sniffing the air for the scent.

"Are you afraid little one? Do you fear me?" He watched him, his suddenly calm, collected voice startling the bot, who nodded, retaining his defensive stance, useless gun at the ready. "What makes you fear me? Please, tell me."

He looked at the others, wondering what in slag he should be doing, shouting, or conversing with the bot who had just destroyed his Leader and friends. Gulping, he looked back up at the towering hulk above him.

"You...you just killed Rummolas...and...Celika..."

"And you fear me becuase of their deaths,or do you actually fear the fact that you too shall someday join in their death?" As he finished this line, he reached behind the young bot and grabbed the older man that he had noticed cocking his gun.

"Today young one, for your politeness, yoy shall not die...but you, I have no such generosity about you!" Taking the gun he looked at it, a momentary lapse in pursuit taken by his curiosity. The lacked a type of closeness, a sense of brutality that he found himself to prefer. Instead, he threw the gun behind him and grabbed the bots head between his hands and leaned in, taking his face into his mouth and biting, ripping away with powerful jaws the very metallic skin covering his upper half.

Pulling away, all that remained was his mouth and one cracked golden optic. The robot, still alive, feel to the floor writhing in pain screaming as he clawed at the missing half of his face. X merely chuckled, looking over to the one young bot that he had decided to spare, mech fluid covering his face and dribbling down his chin. Wiping some of it away, he was able to see more clearly through the steak of leftovers covering one emerald optic.

"DEPTH CHARGE! FIRE! FIRE ON HIM NOW!" Came a new voice outside the cell block.

Protoform X looked over, behind him to the young bot that he had spared. "Come now, friend, surely you don't want me to revoke upon my fragile promise to spare you?"

The young bot looked up at him, unsure of what to do. The remaining bot took the distraction in stride, able to fire off three well rounded shots that hit the killer square in his back before he too was joining the pile of metal rubbish on the floor. His skull having been crushed by repeated pounding against the wall. It was with this bot that he reached down, hand forming itself into a cup as it drove into the chest plate of the guard. His hand closed around a fluttering pulse of energy and he gave a content sigh. Sounding to those listening as if it were an old lover that he had been reunited with. A sigh of feeling their bare platings against his own.

X removed his hand, the dying pulse of it's spark tingling his hand. With one last, loving look he clenched his hand shut, feeling the sudden, frantic pulsing beat before tossing it in his mouth, feeling every last emotion, every last fear and anxiety as it slid down unhindered into his stomach.

Those watching through the bars both in and out of Hell's Hallway gasped. How could one bot be able to do that? To devour a raw energon comprised spark such as that? He had truly gone beyond their limitations.

"Tell me, oh creators of mine, are you proud yet?"

With one, forceful jab of his shoulder, the large door shook and buckled under his weight as he began pounding his way through.

"Take cover! Everyone! To the shelters!" Came the deep voice of the green and gold bot again.

The pouding could be heard as the bots ran in a flurry down the halls toward the shelter constructed in the event of an emergency.

"Optimus! What's going on!" Came the voice of an irate Elder.

"Please sir, you need to evacuate! Protoform X is loose!" Came the worried reply, as Optimus struggled against the wave of terrified, shouting bots.

"I am not leaving! We must have him contained immediately! We cannot lose him! We've risked too much!"

"There's no choice!"

"There is _always_ a choice!" He said huffily, straining on the fact that he would not allow some rogue bot to ruin what he had invested so much effort and money into. Turning, he took off, quickly making his way through the onlsaught of scientiets, doctors and guards alike. Optimus can recall never laying eyes on that particular Elder again.

_Pound. Punch. Kick. I **WILL** be free! Pound. Punch. Another dent. Close...ohhh...so close..._

The gaurd watched, gun aimed at the ready; the door was on it's last hinge and there was nothing he could do. One last, shuddering onslaught upon the door, and it feel to the concrete floor with a muffled _ding _and wavering noises. Standing there, before him, was the one he had always taunted; always teased...always tormented.

Protoform X was free.

_fin_

**Walking in My Shoes**

**Depeche Mode**

I would tell you about the things

They put me through

The pain I've been subjected to

But the lord himself would blush

The countless feasts laid at my feet

Forbidden fruits for me to eat

But I think your pulse would start to rush

Now I'm not looking for absolution

Forgiveness for the things I do

But before you come to any conclusions

Try walking in my shoes

Try walking in my shoes

You'll stumble in my footsteps

Keep the same appointments I kept

If you try walking in my shoes

If you try walking in my shoes

Morality would frown upon

Decency look down upon

The scapegoat fate's made of me

But I promise you, my judge and jurors

My intentions couldn't have been purer

My case is easy to see

I'm not looking for a clearer conscience

Peace of mind after what I've been through

And before we talk of any repentance

Try walking in my shoes

Try walking in my shoes

You'll stumble in my footsteps

Keep the same appointments I kept

If you try walking in my shoes

If you try walking in my shoes

Try walking in my shoes

Now I'm not looking for absolution

Forgiveness for the things I do

But before you come to any conclusions

Try walking in my shoes

Try walking in my shoes

You'll stumble in my footsteps

Keep the same appointments I kept

If you try walking in my shoes

Now I'm not looking for absolution

Forgiveness for the things I do

But before you come to any conclusions

Try walking in my shoes

Try walking in my shoes

You'll stumble in my footsteps

Keep the same appointments I kept

If you try walking in my shoes

Try walking in my shoes

If you try walking in my shoes

Try walking in my shoes


End file.
